Sword in The Stone
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Second in The Battle For The World 'verse! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Old Cliches

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! First, Whisper darling, if you see this, I got your request (yes, I do take requests!) and I love it! So I wrote it done in my notebook, and I'll get to it soon! Anyways, welcome everyone! Old and new! This is the part in my Battle For The World 'verse! If you haven't read the first one which is Team Free Will, then you might want to read that first or you'll be confused. Anyways. This one is a little short. About three or four chapters. The next one's a little longer, then the last one's the longest only because it had an alternate ending. So yeah. Anyways. I apologize for the light delay. I wanted this out the night after Team Free Will, but my allergies kicked my ass and I was loopy from allergy meds. But here it is! Yay! Ugh...still really tired. Any medicine that has a sedative in it makes me a zombie. So let's get going! Enough of my rambling.**

 **Summary: Second in The Battle For The World 'verse! Team Free Will are in search of Seraph Blade, the one thing that'll kill Lucifer. When they find it, it's stuck in stone? Dear Chuck...Not this old cliche! Now what? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Old Cliches Don't Die I Guess**

Team Free Will had found the blade but they were confused. They had thought the blade would be hidden more...better? Buried, in the depths of an ocean, frozen in ice, etc. But nope! It's stuck in stone.

"You're serious? Like totally serious?" Dean asked.

"Completely. It seems our Father has a rather twisted sense of humor." Michael said.

"So the old 'sword in the stone' cliche seemed to be funny! Because this isn't!" Dean shouted.

"Dean shh! Sam's trying to rest." Gabriel shushed as Sam stirred on the bed.

Poor Sam had come down with a nasty fever that refused to break. The fever just happened so suddenly and when Sam collapsed the team panicked. The doctors say he was just fine, but the archangels had other ideas. Gabriel and Michael fear that maybe this is Lucifer's doing in attempt to slow them down.

"Sorry. How's he doing?" Dean asked worriedly.

He crossed the room of the fancy hotel room they were residing in. He sat on the end of Sam's bed and felt his forehead, wincing at the heat he felt there. He gently brushed the wayward bangs out of his eyes and sighed. He wished he could something for his baby, but there was nothing except to keep the fever down and keep him hydrated.

"De?" Sam asked weakly waking a little.

"Hey buddy." Dean cooed. "How you feeling?"

"S'hot." Sam whimpered and tried to kick the light blanket Gabriel snapped up for him off.

"I know baby boy, I know. Just relax and go back to sleep." Dean soothed.

"M'kay." Sam rasped sleepy.

Sam snuggled down into the blanket despite him being hot, then fell back to sleep with his brother whispering soothingly to him. He was glad to have him back by his side. Sammy had missed him terribly when they were separated.

Dean watched as his baby fell back to sleep with him whispering soothingly to him. He wished he could the fever away, but there was nothing they could do. The angels couldn't heal him, they tried, but the fever was stubborn.

"Sleep well Sammy." Dean whispered tucking his brother back in.

Gabriel dipped the cloth he was using to wipe Sam's brow, back in the icy water and wrung out the access, then placed the cool cloth back on his forehead. He whispered to Sam when he shivered and tried to move away from the coldness.

"So now what?" Dean asked quietly.

"We try to locate the stone in which the sword is kept. Then we figure out how to remove it." Michael said.

"What if the blade is held to the stone by a binding spell?" Castiel asked.

"Then we look for a counter spell, and take the blade." Gabriel said. "We'll do whatever it takes baby bro. We need this blade to defeat Luci."

"I wish we didn't have to fight him." Castiel said sadly. He hated fighting with his brothers and sisters.

"We feel the same Castiel. But Lucifer used his free will for evil instead of good. Because of that he sealed his fate. This will bring the world peace again and erase the fear of the Devil. I know it's hard little brother, but believe me when I say this is for the best." Michael said with a heavy heart.

"Indeed. What about Sam? He needs help the most right now." Castiel then asked.

"How about you and Mikey go look for the blade? If you find it and what seals it to stone, Dean and I can research a counter spell or whatever to break it's bind, and this way we can still care for and look after Sam, and find away to break this fever of his; and see what caused it." Gabriel asked.

"Sounds good to me. How 'bout it guys?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good to me too, what about you Castiel?" Michael asked looking at his little brother.

Castiel nodded. "We shall return soon."

"We'll call if we find anything." Michael said.

"Good luck you guys." Gabriel said.

"Bring some good news yeah?" Dean asked.

"We'll try." Michael said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared along with his brother. Dean sighed and went back to caring for his baby boy with Gabriel.

"Come on kiddo, you can beat this. You need to beat this." Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam moaned and shifted to get comfortable, but he was in such pain that no position was comfortable. He settled when he heard his brother's voice.

'I'm trying Dean. But it hurts and I'm really tired.' Sam thought as he faded back into the painless black abyss.

Meanwhile in an Unknown Location

A figure in the dark room walked up to window and watched the storm outside rage on.

"My Lord, Samuel has been taken care of for the moment. The fever you gave him is slowing him and the angels down." The demon said.

"Excellent. Now leave me." The being said.

"Yes my Lord." The demon said walking out of the room.

"Oh Samuel. I do care for you, but the fever is necessary. I can't have you killing me without us having to talk first." The being said. "Don't worry my boy. The fever won't kill you, just make you uncomfortable. But be warned, I can make it worse. Sleep tight my child. I'll be seeing you soon."

The being smiled and turned back to the window revealing his face. Lucifer smiled a crooked smile, and chuckled.

"My dear Samuel. Soon my boy. Soon." He chuckled.

 **What the heck Lucifer!? You...you...duck! Yeah! You duck!**

 **Until Next Time! *eats some dinosaur chicken nuggets* I regret nothing.**


	2. The Blade Calls to Me

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I apologize in advance if my writing looks horrible tonight. I'm a little woozy. I'm find for the most part, just in need of a long nap or something. I promise I'm okay. My allergies have gone away for now, just been trying to sleep off and do what I can to be rid of the after affects and such...ugh...this summer has not been kind to me...dammit. But hey, Halloween's coming! Whoo! Candy! Lots and lots of candy! And Nightmare Before Christmas! And other spooky Halloween movies! I love Halloween. But Christmas is my favorite. I love winter time :) Anyways. TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! HEROES IN A HALF SHELL! TURTLE POWER! Sorry about that...I've been binge watching again and I love the theme song! It's so catchy! *turns it on and rocks to it* I REGRET NOTHING! *continues dancing while talking to you guys and gals* When we left off, Luci gave my baby Sam a nasty fever! Bad Luci! Bad!**

 **1hotpepper-XD I couldn't think of a good word and I was half asleep when I said it. Feeling much better! Just need to sleep the rest of it off and I'll be good to go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Luci you frakking duck! Better watch out for Momma Bear Dean! They are the best, and the greatest midnight snack! Lol! Thank you so much darling!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you so much darling! Sammy is forever Dean's baby! :) Thanks for the review, I've gotten your other ones and they make me smile :)**

 **Whisper-Don't worry darling! They'll get him! And I got your request (yes I do take them) and I love it! Got it written down! :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Blade Calls to Me**

Michael and Castiel had split up to do a trial and error search for the blade. Michael took off west and Castiel searched east. Michael didn't want his little brother alone but they needed to cover more ground. Lucifer had already slowed them down enough, so this had to work. But Michael didn't know where to start. The blade would reveal itself but he needed to find it now! He wondered if his brother was having any luck.

Castiel was having no luck of his own either. He had already searched high and low, and came up empty handed. He growled in frustration. He was hoping to find the blade and get back with his brothers, but it seems like this journey was going to be difficult. He looked around a little more and found nothing. He sighed and decided to find Michael.

When he found him Michael was waiting for him.

"No luck I take it?" Michael asked.

"No. You did not find either did you?" Castiel asked.

"No. This is proven to be quite difficult. We need to head back to others. It's time we checked on Sam anyhow." Michael said.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Castiel asked.

"Sam will be alright. He's quite the fighter." Michael smiled.

Castiel returned the smile and headed back to the hotel with Castiel.

Back at the Hotel

Sam moaned and tossed his head back and forth. He was so hot, he felt like he was on fire. He had begun to hear an irritating buzzing noise in his ears, but when he listened carefully, it sounded like something was calling to him. He wanted to get out of bed and see what it was, but he couldn't. This fever was sapping all his strength.

He heard Dean talking to him but couldn't understand what he was saying. The buzzing noise was too loud.

Dean was trying to talk to Sammy when his fever had spiked so suddenly. But Sam seemed like he was somewhere else.

"Sammy! Come on baby boy, pay attention!" Dean sorta shouted to gain Sam's attention.

Dean watched as Sam moaned and tossed his head again when Gabriel replaced the cold cloth, the archangel was hoping the coolness would bring the young hunter around, but it had no affect.

Sam bolted up and tried to climb out of bed.

"Sammy! What the hell? What's wrong?!" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam fought Dean to get away, but he was so weak from the fever, he wasn't getting anywhere. He needed to go where the noise was telling him. It was important.

"Gabriel, what's going on?" Michael asked as he and Castiel appeared.

"We don't know. His fever spiked and all of sudden he just sprung up and has been fighting us." Gabriel said trying to help Dean in getting Sam to lie back down.

"I...have to...go...it's c calling...me.." Sam panted his fever was getting worse.

"Go where Sammy? What's calling you?" Dean asked worried that Sam was hallucinating.

"The...blade...it calls...to m me..." Sam panted, his eyes were fever bright and glazed over.

The angels looked at each other and then back at Sam who was still struggling against his brother and Gabriel.

"Dean let go of him." Michael said.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Dean exclaimed.

"He said the blade calls to him. Let him go, and let's follow him. See where he goes." Gabriel said.

Dean reluctantly did as the angels asked him, but he bundled Sam up and put his boots on. He didn't want Sam to go outside in just his pajamas with a raging fever. After getting Sam ready for the weather, he let Sam go and watched as he stepped outside.

Sam listened as the buzzing noise told him which direction to go. He raised a shaking arm and pointed to the left of him.

"T that...way..." Sam rasped and began to walk that way.

Dean and the angels followed Sam as the really ill hunter stumbled along going where the blade told him. After about five minutes of stumbling Sam stopped in front of a large pond.

"D down...there..." Sam rasped, and fell to his knees.

Dean rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his baby to keep from collapsing forward. Sam's fever was bad. Really bad. He needed to be cooled off like now.

"Guys his fever's bad. We need to go back to the hotel." Dean said with a pleading look.

"Gabriel take them back, and see what you can do about the fever for now. Castiel and I will about the blade." Michael said.

Gabriel nodded and took Sam from Dean, cradling him. They weren't too far from the hotel so the two booked it. Plus Gabriel didn't want to Sam by zapping back to the hotel.

Michael and Castiel watched as the two raced back to the hotel. They shared a look and nodded to each other, and they dove into the pond. When they came back out, they had a block of the stone in which the blade was trapped in.

"We did it. We found it!" Castiel said with a smile.

"Indeed, but now we have to find some way to release the blade from it's prison." Michael said.

Meanwhile

"Dammit! They found the blade!" Lucifer roared.

"M master...what shall we do?" A demon asked.

"Nothing. I will handle this. Just go and do something else, and stay away from Samuel and the others! Touch them and you all will burn!" Lucifer threatened with a low dangerous voice.

"Y yes My Lord..."The demon stammered and took off with the others.

Lucifer growled but calmed down. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"Oh Samuel. Full of surprises aren't we?" Lucifer asked.

The Devil snarled and sat down. He needed to come up with a way to stop the team of hunters and angels. The fever was keeping them busy for sure, but he didn't want to fry his precious Samuel's brain.

"For now. Sleep Samuel. You need it." Lucifer said.

 **Oh snap! They found blade! But poor Sammy!**

 **Until Next Time! *falls asleep*...*wakes up*...*looks around, snuggles into blanket*...*falls back asleep***


	3. Not Even A Fever Can Keep Me Down

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Finally feeling so much better after a brutal summer. My allergies took a pounding. It was a pretty cool and wet summer for us. Then I got burnt multiple times...ugh...what a summer...but my allergies are finally taking a step back and I'm not a zombie! Whoo! Lol. Alright. Alright. I'm done with that. Anyways. So I stated in the last story and in the beginning of this story I mentioned that this was short. Originally this chapter was the last, but I did mention this would be three or four chapters long. So the next chapter is the last. Then the sequel to this will either be the next story out or I'll be taking a small break and post something else. I'm not sure just yet. But the next story in this 'verse will be a bit longer. The last story is the longest but looking at it now, I may have to dumb it down a bit. But we'll see. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Sam found the blade! But hia fever got worse! No!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! And he's going to get that moment! I couldn't resist. XD**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you darling! Sam is well protected and his family won't Lucifer do anything to him (except the fever, though they don't know that it was Lucifer that gave it to him). I had to put the angels working together, it made the story better :) Thanks again darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Not Even A Fever Can Keep Me Down**

Gabriel rushed into the large washroom of their hotel room and laid the over heated hunter on the floor. Sam was so hot that the archangel feared he would have seizure, so he worked quickly. Dean had stopped into the lobby concession to buckets of ice to fill the tub. While Gabriel was waiting for him, he shed Sam of his clothes but left his boxers. He had to leave some dignity to the boy, plus Sam would never forgive him is he was naked.

Dean bolted back into the room with three big buckets ice and dumped them into the tub after Gabriel had gotten his brother settled in the cool water.

Sam whimpered in pain and moved around trying to get out, but the hands that held him were strong.

"Shhh Sammy. It's okay. It's okay, little brother. I'm here, I got ya." Dean whispered soothingly to him.

It worked. Sam still whimpered a little, but he was improving. His labored breathing had gone back to regular breathes, he wasn't so pale but still flushed, the pain lines around his mouth and eyes relaxed, all in all the ice bath had been what Sam needed.

After a few more minutes it was safe to take Sam out of the cold water.

"Alright, we can take him out now. Sam a Lam's temperature is much lower now, in fact he should be fine now." The archangel smiled.

Dean returned the smile with a small one of his own. He lifted his brother out of the tub while Gabriel went to fetch him some fresh clothes as Dean dried him off. When Gabriel came back he handed Dean the pajamas and left the brothers in privacy. When Dean was done getting his brother situated, he carried him off to the bed furthest from the door and laid him down, then tucked him in.

"Sleep well baby." Dean said carding a hand through his brother's damp locks.

He stood up and sat with Gabriel at the table, waiting for Michael and Castiel to return.

 _Meanwhile-Sam's Dream_

 _Sam woke up on beach. He didn't know how he got here, but he knew it was a beach. He could hear the waves and felt sand underneath his feet._

 _"Well it's about time you woke up." A voice next to him said._

 _"Lucifer?" Sam asked looking over. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"_

 _"You're dreaming. You passed out from the fever I gave you." Lucifer said taking a sip of his drink._

 _"Wha-?! You gave me that fever!?" Sam exclaimed._

 _"Mmhmm. Only to slow you down a bit, but nothing gets by you apparently. You still found the blade to kill me." Lucifer smirked._

 _"And that's what I'm going to do when I find you!" Sam said._

 _"Promises, promises. But my dear boy, would you relax. We need to talk." Lucifer said._

 _"About what?" Sam asked, none too happy about this._

 _"Calm down. I care about you Sam I Am." Lucifer said._

 _"Right. Nearly killing me with a fever is so caring." Sam rolled his eyes._

 _"Hey now. I said I was trying to slow you down." Lucifer said._

 _Sam scoffed but motioned for Lucifer to continue._

 _"As I was saying, I care about you Sam. I want you to say yes. Say yes, and you can rule with me! You'll be my prince, and I can teach things you never knew, and then some." Lucifer said._

 _"No." Sam said._

 _"At least think about it. You have until the end of the month." Lucifer said._

 _All of a sudden Sam got dizzy, and the world went white._

Sam groaned as he came awake. He sat up slowly and almost fell back, but strong arms came and held him.

"Sammy!" He heard Dean.

"De-" Sam began.

He took some deep breathes and cleared his head.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Dean asked feeling Sam's forehead. He smiled. "Your fever broke."

"Lucifer gave it to me." Sam mumbled as he laid his head on Dean's chest. He was still being cradled by the hunter.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"In my dream..he said he gave me the fever..." Sam yawned he was exhausted.

"But that's impossible! We made a barrier in your mind so Lucifer could not evade it." Michael exclaimed.

"The fever must've weakened it." Gabriel said.

"Sam did Lucifer mention anything else to you?" Michael asked the half asleep boy.

"N no. Just wanted me to say yes." Sam yawned.

Michael went to ask another question but was silenced by Sam's soft sleepy voice.

"Tired..." Sam mumbled into Dean's chest.

"Sleep baby boy. I got you." Dean said rubbing his back.

Sam fell right back to sleep, feeling safe and protected. Lucifer wouldn't get him tonight. Not with his daddy protecting him. All he had to worry about was the blade. It was calling him again. He didn't notice it was in the room with them, but he was so tired, he would deal with it later. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Oh man! One chapter left y'all!**

 **Until Next Time! CUPCAKES!**


	4. Season Finale-Sam's Blade in Hand

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening My Imperial Storm Army! This is the final chapter! Aw...I know, I know. But it's this short for reasons. So yeah. Be glad I didn't end it last chapter. Anyways. I decided after this I'm going to take a break from the 'verse and do another fic. One that has been dying to get out. It's not on the board, but I think y'all are gonna like it. I might post tomorrow, I'm not too sure just yet. The title is Little Sparrow. So be on the lookout for it! It's set late season one, early season two. Like most of my fics, it'll be an AU. Just a heads up. Anyways. Not much else to report, so let's get going! When we left, the fever was finally broken and Sam's alright! Whoo!**

 **1hotpepper-Read and see darling ;)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you so much darling! I'm glad you love this fic! I think you'll enjoy the rest of the 'verse when it comes out.**

 **spnfanforlife-Luci boy is in deep trouble for messing with Sammy! Wait 'til Dean unleashes Hell to him! :)**

 **Whisper-You are psychic darling! ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale-Sam's Blade in Hand**

When Sam woke the next morning he felt stronger and better than he did. Which he was glad for. He hated being sick. He especially hated worrying Dean like that.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! How you feeling?" Dean asked coming with breakfast for them.

"Better. Where are the angels?" Sam asked noticing that the room was empty.

"They said they had something they needed to do, and we don't need to worry." Dean said handing Sam a cup of coffee.

"Right." Sam said taking a sip of the delicious drink.

The two brothers ate their breakfast and talked about how they were going to get the blade out of the stone. They didn't come up with much since they didn't really know much about the blade in the first place. When the angels came back they relieved that Sam was alright and the fever was truly gone.

"And Lucifer hasn't invaded your dreams?" Michael asked.

"No. I had a dreamless sleep. Like always." Sam said finishing his breakfast sandwich, which really gave Dean a peace of mind since Sam didn't eat at all when he came down with the fever.

"Hmm. It seems that barrier was weakened by the fever. But what I don't get was how Lucifer was able to give it to you, without touching you." Gabriel thought aloud.

"Don't know. He's still an archangel, maybe he's capable of more than we know." Sam said.

"Perhaps. But now we must keep a closer eye on you, we cannot risk another repeat." Castiel said.

Everyone agreed. After breakfast and everyone was showered and shaved, they headed to the stone and Sam became in a trance like state, when the blade first called to him. Sam walked up to the stone and grabbed the hilt. Chains that couldn't be seen before holding the blade to the stone were now visible and the blade's true form appeared.

To anyone human or not, the blade looked like an ordinary sword built by a human swordsman. But now the blade looked like an archangel's blade. It was long and slender, the hilt was hand carved silver like the blade, and along the metal there was Enochian engraved into it.

Sam grasped the blade with his other hand and whispered something in Enochian. The chains that held the blade snapped and set the blade free. Suddenly the voice that was calling to Sam, became clear, then the world went white.

 _'You are the one'_

 ** _"Who are you? Why did you call to me?"_**

 _'You are the one who will bring down The Morning Star.'_

 ** _"How'd-"_**

 _'I was built as a fail safe against Lucifer when the time came. There were many before you, but none were worthy of my power.'_

 ** _"And I am?"_**

 _'You are."_

 ** _'My brother would be a better choice."_**

 _'No. He is not worthy, and is too reckless. You have something your brother lacks.'_

 ** _"What's that?"_**

 _'That's for you to learn young one. But for now, time is of the essence. We must kill Lucifer.'_

 ** _"Alright. I'm ready."_**

 _'Excellent.'_

Sam opened his eyes and realized he was being cradled in his brothers arms. He must've passed out.

"God Sammy. Give me a heart attack why don't you!" Dean sighed in relief.

"Sam are you alright?" Castiel asked.

The angels looked worried, same with Dean. Dean helped him up and made sure was going to face plant anytime soon.

"I'm fine. The blade said we have to kill Lucifer and soon." Sam said.

"Explain." Michael said.

Sam explained everything, and the angels nodded in understanding. After that whole ordeal they headed back to hotel and packed up. They needed to get back home and prepare.

Just as they were about to leave a shadow popped out of the ground and bound Sam. Sam threw the blade to the angels and struggled to get out of the shadows hold.

"Guys take it and go!" Sam shouted.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Dean shouted, he tried to get to Sam but the shadow holding him captive wouldn't let him get near his brother.

"Just go! Protect the blade!" Sam yelled. "Find Lucifer! Don't let-mmmppph!"

The shadow covered Sam's mouth silencing him. Then the shadow disappeared with Sam.

"NO! SAMMY!"

Meanwhile in an unknown location

The being cradled the unconscious Winchester and smiled crookedly.

"Welcome home Samuel." He cooed.

Lucifer looked at the boy then his demons and shadows.

"Be gone! I have what I want." Lucifer said.

They left the two alone.

"Oh Samuel, when you wake up the things I have planned for you." Lucifer smiled crookedly again.

 **Oh man! Things are really heating up!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
